Daughter of the Light
by Lia Lights
Summary: book 6 to My Love. There will be another book based on them read and comment me and for those who love my stories the next book will be put together I will also put this one together too. Enjoy!


Today we all go to Mrs. Redbird's farm and do the ritual when Grandma Redbird saw me she just smiled like she knew I was pregnant or something. We hugged and went to her farm to where Lina died we did what we were told. Stark, Darius, and Rephaim formed a triangle Zoey came to me and place a hand on my shoulder "Can you do this?" Z asked I nodded I was strong today "If you feel anything let me know." I nodded and we took the candles out and Zoey began the ritual when our elements was called Aleta woke up and I was shocked and scared that she didn't move or kick. We all saw how Linda was killed and that caused something Aleta reacted badly to seeing Neferet she wanted me to go _its okay this was in the past. _I patted my stomach to calm her down she rested a bit the way Linda died was... it was to much.

I looked at Zoey to see tears I felt a pain run across my body and Aleta felt it and kicked "Zoey!" I called she was to involved of the scene Aleta seemed to be moving restlessly I looked and saw Darkness but it was in the form of Light "Rephaim!" was that Dragon? Zoey seemed to snap out of it and saw someone "Dragon?" Zoey said "Rephaim down!" I turn and saw Aurox changing Z was going to move but she cried and everyone panic "Zoey!" they called _"All is well kids."_ Nyx said I felt a warm liquid run down my legs and the only pain coming my way ah hell "Zoey!" I screamed Zoey saw me "Close the circle!" Z yelled "No don't!" I shouted Z came and laid me down I screamed and Z flinched "Where's Rephaim?" I asked "Love." Rephaim grabbed hold of my hands "Honey, I have to close the circle."

I shook my head "No she is Light for a reason." I breathe and felt her again I cried "Grandma keep the circle in tack!" Zoey pleaded she looked at me "Come on honey, you can do this." Z said I nodded I looked at Rephaim one last time and began to push Aleta out.

Soon I heard a cry and it was beautiful. Rephaim smiled "Aleta." Rephaim huff "Let me... let me see her." Rephaim, who's hands and arms was matted in blood came and I saw Aleta crying, stopping, crying, then she opened her eyes that was a mix of my blue with a hint of black in it her mix hair was also matted in blood I cupped her face and smiled "Aleta." she giggled which didn't shock me _"Rephaim, your curse of a Raven Mocker has been lifted, you are free."_ Nyx came down and smiled at us "Goddess." they all bowed _"May I see your u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya v-hna-i sv-no-yi?"_ Nyx asked Rephaim handed over our daughter to the Goddess and we all watched her kiss Aleta on the forehead a Light came "The first of the Daughter of the Night." I heard Grandma Redbird say Nyx handed back Aleta to Rephaim and came down on her knees next to me smoothing my hair from my face and smiling_ "Red One. Stevie Rae."_ she kissed my forehead the pain I felt in my body vanished.

Nyx looked at Zoey and smiled _"You are now one of my children Zoey Redbird." _Zoey smiled and nodded "Yes Goddess." Z said "Aurox! Protect me!" I got up and saw Neferet _"Zoey look into your seer stone and look at Aurox, only you can free him from this." _and with that Nyx was gone Zoey took the stone out from under her shirt and looked through it her eyes widen and she let it go "Heath!" Zoey ran to Aurox "Zoey!" they called it made sense white bull plus white boy makes Heath ah hell!

"Zoey!" I ran after her "Stevie Rae!" Rephaim called "Earth, come to me and protect Zoey!" I threw my element at Zoey before Aurox could hurt her I saw Dragon partly alive I went to him and saw all the scares "Dragon!" I went on my knees everything became Light with Darkness everything bad was gone and the circle was closed they came and was around Dragon Rephaim took my left and Z my right. Rephaim handed Aleta to me "You were pregnant?" Dragon asked me I nodded "May I see her?" I don't know how he knew it was a girl but I showed Dragon my daughter and he smiled at her "Name?" I was crying, we all were "Aleta Serafina. Johnson." I said "The first Daughter of the Night, she will be a powerful child." Dragon looked at Rephaim "You will protect them both Rephaim." Dragon said Rephaim who was shocked that Dragon talked to him nodded "Come boy." Rephaim went on his knees besides me Dragon grasp Rephaim's forearm.

"I, Dragon Lankford here give Rephaim the name of a Warrior to his family." Rephaim grasp Dragon's forearm and a gold glow came between them Dragon looked up and smiled "My Own." we all looked up and see Anastasia only younger "He has moved on." Thanatos came from thin air and sent his spirit away and they were gone Rephaim got up and helped me up.

Thanatos looked at us then saw the girl in my arms and smiled "The Goddess named her as her own. Daughter of the Night." Thanatos said Aleta finally got annoyed and whined we all laugh Rephaim took her from my arms I began to feel light and distant Zoey looked at me "Rae, Whoa Stevie!" I stumbled and Stark guide me to the floor but I passed out having a...


End file.
